Lain's diary
by Heleni16
Summary: youtube/heleni16 or Lain's diary trailer Google
1. Story of my life

******I. Story of my life…**

**Lain's Diary**

**We all have a story to tell, we all have things to say. In this diary I am going to talk about a girl's life, that with just a wish on a star, she had the chance to change her life forever...**

**A 16-year old girl that lives in Puerto Rico, was the sister of a world champion, motocross racer, Marlena Santiago. She lived with her father in a beach house, and every day the two sisters and their dad take a walk on the sunset to think of their lives. But then November 21 came, and sisters and wife said goodbye to their brave soldier, that left to a war far away from their home. They were worried that something happened to him, and things get worst to that poor girl, her sister moved to California, and his best friend was on the hospital. She didn't know what to do in front of the situation, but to think looking at the ocean. She takes a look at the necklace that her dad gave her, and thinks about those last words that he said: "You are not alone."**

**She stays there after midnight, and start staring at the stars, and imagines a better future for herself. Then she looks at her first shooting star, and wish her life was different, that her life was more than sadness in every corner.**

**Next day, she call her sister and told her that she wanted to go to California with her, Marlena accepted, 2 months later, Lain leave to California, and there is where all begun….**


	2. Weird things

******2. Weird things…**

******  
So I arrive to the airport and Marlena was waiting for me, she didn't look so happy as I expected, but she brought me a gift. Later on her home she shows me my room and makes me some dinner. I told her that I miss her, and then we start talking about memories, then she told me about her new friends and new boyfriend name Adam. It was like 6:00pm when I heard a weird sound that came from Marlena's pocket, she acted scare, then she stood up and told me she had to go, she left the house as I wash the dishes. For the next hour Marlena didn't return, but I wasn't worried, just bored.**

******Next day in the morning, I went down the stairs and saw my sister eating her breakfast. I was on my PJ's while she was in some casual clothes; she was going to her work. I asked her what I was going to do while she was gone, she told me to go to the library, since I love to read, and that's exactly what I did.**

******I entered to the library and it look kind of like a museum. The walls were decorated with Greek mythology. I thought it was kind of cool. But then I saw this old book. I took it and it was purple with black lines. I saw the lock and it was exactly like the one that my sister gave me. I felt kind of weird knowing that, but what the heck. I took of my necklace and put it in the lock, amazingly, the book opened and the pages turned by themselves. They stopped in the middle of the book, and then the book gave me an electric shock, so I threw it to the floor. A portal opened and pulls me in. I closed my eyes because I was scared, but then when I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of the woods in a school, well at that moment I didn't know it was a school. My mouth flew open because it was so freaking cool, the walls were with ancient drawing, but it look like nobody was there until I turn around and I saw someone or something, I wasn't sure, it was like a soul. I remember exactly what he told me: "Welcome Purple Warrior." Then the light goes off, and I felt a little dizzy, so I closed my eyes again and nothing happened.**


	3. The new warrior?

******3. The new warrior?**

******I woke up in the mourning very confused, I was in my bedroom and still trying to figure out how did I get there. I stood up and walk to the kitchen where Marlena was. She was wearing the same clothes, eating the same breakfast and sitting in the same position. It was all weird. I said it must be probably a dream, and I tell Marlena about it, she look at me scared and told me she had to go. Half-hour later, Marlena parked her car in the entrance of the woods, and walks deep inside stopping in front of two trees, she made some movements and a portal opened and she enters. Inside there was a school; but I am not talking about an ordinary school here… It was used by secret warriors that defend the planet, from a warrior named after the god of wars, Ares, which use his skill and abilities for evil.**

******Marlena walks to her Master and tell him about my "dream". All that the Master said was: "The new warrior has arrived. You must help her train, and show her everything that you know. If Ares finds out, he would try to destroy her, and besides we could need all the help we can get."**

******Marlena gets back to the car very worried, she didn't want to tell me that I was a warrior. So she drives to her boyfriend's house and finds him outside washing his motorcycle. She stud up in front of him, and say hello with a kiss. She told him everything about me; she also told him that he wasn't going to tell me about it. He looks at her and asked her: "Why not?" Marlena didn't answer she just look down and left. Adam gets inside the house and told his brother Jorge about me. With time Jason, Sally, and Glenn knew about me, even in the future, 2032, to be exact, were Adam went after changing clothes. He used his time traveling powers to get to the school. Marlena and Adam were really good friends with the warriors of that time, a group composed by, Brandon, Chris, Matt, Monica and Alicia. They were all good people that saved the world over and over again.**

******When Adam arrive he said hello to the whole group, but he was looking for Matt. Since birth he had psychic powers, along with his friends to, that had other kinds of powers. Something weird I think. Adam asked Matt for help. He ask why didn't Marlena want me to know that I was a warrior, Adam never told that I was Marlena's sister, I never knew why. After using his powers, Matt told Adam that she didn't want me to get in danger, that being a warrior is being more close to the death. Then Adam left and go to "Eddie's sport shop" where he and Marlena worked, he told her that he knew what was going on. He also told her that she wasn't the one that makes that decision. A tear escape from Marlena's eyes and she told him that she really didn't want me to get hurt.**


	4. Maybe in love?

******4. Maybe in love?**

******  
Later on her home she was reading the newspaper very upset, and then she felt something besides her and when she looks it was Matt. She stands up very happy and they both hug. Matt asked her about the warrior. She didn't want to answer so they change the theme. Few minutes later, Adam arrives in his car and Marlena told Matt that she had to go. Marlena left the house and Matt very curious grab the newspaper, he waned to know what was happening in 2008. Later, he heard music; he said it was something like he never heard before. He climbs up the stairs, then he opens my door and saw me playing the piano, I didn't know he was standing there, but he said that I looked like an angel. No wonder Marlena didn't want me to get hurt. I had a strange feeling so I stop playing, I looked back but no one was there. **

******Matt gets back to the future and goes to his room where he finds his roommate Chris. He goes to his bed and start staring at the selling. Chris look at him very confused and then asked him why he was smiling. Matt stops smiling because of the question and then told Chris about me. He didn't tell him about me being a warrior, well he didn't know about it. He told Chris that he heard a girl playing the piano, that she had the voice of an angel and maybe he was in love. It could be anyone in the pass, so Chris tell him that ho ever it was, it was so much older and that loved could not happened.**


	5. I disapear for five hours

******5. I disappear for five hours!**

******Next day in the morning, I went to "Eddie's sport shop" with my sister, there she present me to her friends, Jason, Sally, Glenn, Jorge and her boyfriend Adam. Marlena lied about Adam looking liked Brat Pitt; I thought that he was so much better than him. Anyway, after presenting me to everyone, I went to the skate park with Jason. I really thought he was a really cool guy. But then I heard people screaming and running away. Then I disappear, I didn't know how I did it but it happened. I appear in the school again, and there's where I knew that it wasn't a dream anymore. I appear exactly in the same place that I disappear. The soul was beside me; it was like I never left. I look at him scared, and then I turn around and saw the entrance of the school, it was something amazing, the room was full with students wearing some ninja outfits. Then the soul that was beside me asked: "Where is the book?" He had a really strong voice. I told him very scared that I left it in the library. The soul told me to read the book; there was everything that I need to know. He touches my shoulder and I appear in my bedroom, again. I climb down the stairs and I saw Marlena entering to the house with Adam. "Lain!" Marlena scream after seeing me, and then she hugs me. I didn't understand such drama, so I asked her. "Where have you been?" Marlena said in an angry way. "What, can I disappear like five minutes and everybody is looking for me?" Marlena look at Adam very worried and then told me that it was 11:00pm I quickly took my phone and she was right. That means that I was more than 5 hours in that palace.**


	6. What is going on?

******6. What is going on!?**

******Next day at 6:00am my alarm turns on, I dress myself and grab my backpack, I was going to the library at soon as they open up. I really needed to find out, what was that book about and what does it have to do with me. When I arrive to the library it was still dark outside. I push the door and it was close, I was mad at the moment and then I appear inside. "O-k" I said, I keep walking and then I found the book on top of the table, I grab it and put the key on it and gladly a portal didn't open, put the pages were blank, I didn't understand how the heck I was supposed to read it. I pass all the pages till I get to the last one, at the end there were some letters that said: "M.W." I said it out loud, and when I turn the pages there were letters all over it. "Thank God." I pass the pages till I get to the first one. "Metal Warrior?" I thought it was a joke, but when I start reading it, was actually interesting and the more that I read, the more I want to keep reading, but then I heard some noises coming to the library, so I close the book and put it in my backpack, when I was leaving, I saw some strange creatures trying to break in, gladly I leaved without them seeing me …**

******When I got home, I ran to my room and open the book again, the pages weren't blank, so I sit in my bed a start reading. I only read like 10 pages and I give up because I didn't understand anything. All that I read about was about some ancient warrior with the powers of metal, that was killed by Ares, but before dying he pass his powers to the power source that the chosen warrior had... I was having a weird feeling about this. I closed the book and put it under my pillow and walk down stairs were I saw Marlena and Adam watching the sport channel. I ask her if I can talk to her in private, like always she ask me to wait, so I went outside and sit in a bench that we had in the backyard. I wait like 15 minutes and then she sat beside me. She asked why I was acting so weird since I came to California. I didn't know what to answer, maybe if I told her she will believe me, but I know there is a 99% that she will not, but I had to try… So I told her everything, about the book, the library, the souls, the school, and she just look at me worried, I didn't know why but something mysterious was going on with both of us. …**


	7. So now you decide to tell me he truth?

******7. So now you decide to tell me the truth?**

******Early in the morning of 2032, the warriors return to the school after training in the woods, the warriors lived in the second floor of the school, they were at the living room where they were having their breakfast. Matt was a little away from his group; he sits by the window and start thinking about that girl he saw. He wasn't sure if that was the new warrior of Metal, or if she was just visiting Marlena and soon she will leave without the opportunity of knowing him…**

******Marlena was in the kitchen with Adam talking about me. I was in my room thinking if I wanted to keep living this weird life, or if I wanted to go home. Marlena and Adam enter to my room and made me sit in my bed, Marlena was nervous, I could tell, it was obvious she didn't want to tell me what was going on but she did. She began telling me her story. "Few centuries ago, the first warrior to call himself Ares, battle the chosen warrior that had the power source of air, water, earth, thunder, fire, metal and the last one to be found, ice. But in one of those battles, Ares become stronger and the warrior had no choice but to run far away… But he wasn't lucky, Ares kill him few days later. Legend says, that before dying, the chosen warrior broke the power source into pieces and throws them to the ocean. Some years later our dad was the second chosen warrior that had all 7 powers. He knew that the powers cannot be in one person, so he chose us, and give us the necklace, along with Jorge, Sally, Glenn, Jason and Adam too. He didn't lie when he said he was going to the war, he battle Ares and disappear because he only used one power source, ice." A tear escape from Marlena's eye, but me, I was speechless, I wanted to believe her, but she made a whole different story about dad, I couldn't… I couldn't believe her... "That explains the creatures in the library, maybe Ares already find out about you." Adam said worried. I told them that I needed to be alone, when they left I grab the book and keep reading, and Marlena was right, about everything. I found an old letter about dad, explaining everything, and I just start crying, what else could I do…**


	8. Like a week later

******8. Like a week later…**

******In about a week I finish reading the book and Marlena talk to me and accept about my future as a warrior. I learn a lot from that book, and I was so excited to become part of the legendary warriors. It was composed by Jason with the powers of the air, Sally with the power of water, Glenn with the powers of earth, Adam with the powers of thunder and of course my lovely sister, Marlena with the powers of fired. Things didn't get easy for me, the warrior thing was really dangerous, but I was beginning a new journey and I like it… To be part of the warriors I had to train very hard, my sister help me with everything, specially controlling my powers, each warrior had two, and in awkward moments, sometimes three, all the second powers was controlling time, and it was awesome. That explain about every time I return from the school, I appear in the same time or hours later.**


End file.
